The Triangle
by sn0zb0z
Summary: Leo orbs to go to a charge only to end up somewhere else and, after that, strange things happen. Can Leo make things right? Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Reality: Leo is a whitelighter. He is married to Piper. Wyatt is about three years old and Chris is one. Prue and Andy are dead and Paige is Piper and Phoebe's sister. Cole has been vanquished. Leo, Piper, Phoebe, Paige and the two kids all live in the Manor.

Characters will act differently to normal at times (After all that is the point).

Please read and review!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo orbed in to the Manor.

"Hey. What did the Elders want?" Piper asked as she saw Leo orb in.

Leo walked up to Piper and put his arms around her. "I have a new charge and I have to go and see her soon. The Elders say it's important. She has already been attacked by demons once."

"You've hardly been around lately and…well you promised to take Wyatt and Chris out."

Leo smiled. "I know and I will. As soon as I get back I'll take them to the park or something." He kissed Piper on the forehead and orbed out.

Piper sighed and went to check on the kids.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Leo was orbing over the Atlantic Ocean when he suddenly felt something strange. The weather was really bad over this part of the ocean making it harder for Leo to orb and before he knew what was happening he was orbing down towards the ocean, unable to control what was happening.

Leo hit the ice cold water and violent waves crashed over him, pulling him under the water. He sank lower and lower, but he couldn't orb. He felt weak and he struggled to breathe. He gave up the fight and let the water pull him down, everything going black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Leo wake up!" Leo opened his eyes and found himself in the Manor with Piper standing glaring at him. "Get up! You promised to take the children out remember!"

Leo groaned and stood up. "Yeah – sorry. I er…"

"You what? Couldn't be bothered again!?"

Leo looked at her surprised. "You know I'll do anything for the kids. It's not that I can't be bothered. I do have a job to do as well you know."

Piper laughed. "I don't call sitting at home all day doing nothing a job." Leo looked at her unsure of what she meant. "Kids!" Piper yelled. Three kids came running in and Leo hugged Wyatt then Chris.

"Hey guys," he said. He looked at the other kid. "Who's this?" Leo asked and Piper glared at him.

"I know you don't spend a lot of time with the kids, but to forget their names! It's Mike."

Leo looked at Mike and then bent down to his level. "How old are you then Mike?"

"He's one." Piper replied slightly annoyed by Leo.

"Same age as Chris then."

"Well considering they are twins what do you expect!?" Piper asked.

"Twins?" Leo said shocked. "How…when…what is going on here?"

Piper ignored him and walked out the room, leaving Leo to look after the three kids. Leo sighed and took the kids to the park. He watched them carefully to make sure they didn't use magic which, to Leo's relief, they didn't.

When they got home later the kids all ran off to find Piper and Leo followed them, finding Piper in the kitchen, baking.

"You been baking the whole time we were out?" Leo asked.

"Yep. Its easier when no one is around."

"Phoebe and Paige not here then?"

"Phoebe lives with Cole now remember. She moved in with him last month. As for…wait…did you say Paige?"

Leo looked at her confused. "Yeah. You know – as in your sister."

"Her name's Prue. Really Leo what is it with you today!?" Piper said, her voice rising. Leo didn't say anything. "Prue is with Andy. She should be back soon," Piper told him.

"Oh," Leo said, deciding it was probably best not to question it so he walked out the kitchen. He knew something was wrong. Very wrong. He went up to the attic and opened the door. It swung open and Leo froze in surprise. In front of him was a massive playroom with toys everywhere and when he looked over the other side of the attic he saw the Book of Shadows had gone. Leo rushed downstairs and in to the kitchen causing Piper to stop and look at him.

"Where is the Book of Shadows?"

"The book of what now?" Piper asked, staring at him blankly.

Leo's face filled with horror. "Er…nothing." He turned around, walked out the kitchen and straight out the front door. He stopped and looked around outside and it all looked normal, but…something was different. Leo tried to orb. Nothing.

He remembered orbing before and that he was orbing over the ocean. It was then he realised he couldn't remember anything after that other than waking up at the Manor. Something had happened out there, something strange and he had to find out what had happened and what he should do. He had to put things right.


	2. Chapter 2

Leo decided to go to the library and see if there was anything in a book that might explain it all. He got to the library and went straight to where the section on magic was, only now there were books on the oceans and sealife. He was about to walk away when something caught his eye. The Bermuda Triangle. He picked the book up and began reading.

After researching The Triangle and where he would have been orbing to, he realised he had gone through The Bermuda Triangle. Lots of strange things were connected to The Triangle however, after reading a number of books, Leo decided to go back to The Bermuda Triangle. No matter what, he wanted to put things right. He wanted to go back to his reality and he saw The Triangle as his only hope. It was that which got him here so hopefully it could get him back.

Leo ran out the library and called for a taxi, which screeched to a halt just missing him. He swung the door open and jumped in. "To the harbour." The driver nodded.

The taxi turned off on to a bridge and Leo looked to the side, realising they were over the ocean. He had never realised there had been a road here.

After a few minutes Leo could just see the other side of the bridge. He looked around him and everything seemed so calm. He watched a car drive past on the other side of the road and then the front wheels started to leave the road, followed by the back wheels and the car began rising upwards.

Leo looked in the side mirror on the car and the car and van behind him were starting to float just above the road. The car suddenly went higher before just disappearing and the van was slowly getting higher.

Leo looked around him in horror as he also noticed the road was disappearing from in front and behind them. There were no longer any other vehicles around them and the road was almost gone. Leo covered his face with his hands as the car flew off the edge and smashed in to the water below.

Struggling, he managed to open the door and swam up to the surface taking deep breaths. He looked up to see blue sky with a few white clouds.

He looked below him in to the deep blue water before diving down. He tried to open the other car door but it wouldn't budge. He could see the taxi driver inside and knew it was too late.

Leo came to the surface of the water, choking, and he floated in the cold water looking around.

In the distance he could just see land so, using all the strength he had, he swam towards his only hope.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He struggled up the sandy beach, exhausted. He couldn't believe he had made it. He looked out over the water and it seemed so calm from a distance, but he knew differently.

It was starting to get dark though Leo had no idea what time it was or even exactly where he was. He sat on the warm sandy beach and watched the sun set. He felt so tired and weak, but he knew he had to move. It had been hours since he had anything to eat or drink and it was making him feel worse.

He dragged himself up off the beach and up the steps. In front of him he saw an old fashioned car and looking around he noticed that everyone was dressed differently. Leo smiled, remembering having to once wear the same type of clothes. He looked at the buildings. They were just how they used to be and it was then that Leo realised he was back in war time.

Leo decided to go to a nearby cafe. He walked in and sat down as the person behind the counter came over to him.

"You don't look so well. I'll get you a glass of water." She hurried away and soon came back with a glass of water. "Here. Don't worry about paying for it either."

Leo smiled and thanked her. He took a sip of water and began to feel better. He was about to ask something when suddenly the woman disappeared. Leo stood up and looked outside, seeing a few other people vanishing. He ran outside and looked around.

He looked out over the water and to his surprise saw a lot of boats. Some old war time boats and some very modern looking boats. A sudden loud noise made Leo jump and he looked up to see loads of planes from over the years flying overhead.

They disappeared and Leo stood confused. He turned around and saw nothing for miles. No buildings, they were all gone, but as he stepped forwards he hit a wall and he wondered if the buildings were just invisible. "Why!? Why is this happening!?" Leo shouted, knowing that it was useless. He spun round and watched as a few people walked by, their clothes now back to normal.

He heard the sound of a door closing and turned around to see buildings behind him again. Modern buildings that he was used to seeing. He was happy things were normal again, but he was also more worried than ever. He had to get back.

He went back down on the beach and saw a fisherman standing next to a wooden boat.

"Hi. Excuse me," Leo said politely "may I borrow your boat. I just need to go a short way out and I'll get it back to you." The fisherman looked at Leo before nodding.

"You get her back in one piece."

Leo nodded and pushed the boat out on to the water. He jumped in and began rowing, unsure of exactly where he was going, but from signs on the land, he had worked out where he was and that this was the Atlantic Ocean. He knew that he was close to The Triangle.

He rowed for what seemed like hours when suddenly the boat began tipping from side to side. The waves became fierce and threw the boat around like it was nothing.

Leo took a deep breath and jumped in to the dark waters. The wooden boat split in to pieces and slowly sunk and Leo fought against the waves, however he soon found himself going down.

He saw a swirling light nearby and headed for it. As he got closer he was starting to be pulled towards the light. It got brighter and brighter and then everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! By the way I do listen to the logic behind The Triangle. I believe there is a logical reason for everything that has happened. I read through a lot of scientific explanations on theories of The Triangle. Some logical and some supernatural. These happenings though are all related to The Triangle and are theoretically possible. It may be a logical reason but even with logic strange things can happen. Glad you like the story though lol.

To Lana

Thanks for the review! Yeah it is kinda based on The Triangle drama. Lol. However this is a Charmed story so it is different to that even if some things seem similar in a way.

To MzPink

Thanks for the review!

Please keep reading and reviewing!


	3. Chapter 3

Leo found himself standing in the middle of a busy road.

"Hey move it!" someone yelled from a car. Other people in the cars were yelling at him and people walking along were staring at him. Leo looked around and saw that he was in the middle of the city and in front of him were about ten cars at which point he realised he was blocking the road and quickly moved, saying sorry as a load of angry drivers past him, yelling random comments at him.

Leo hurriedly made his way along the busy street a short way before turning off down a dark side street and leaning against a wall and trying to orb, this time managing it and orbing to the Manor.

Piper was sitting watching TV when he got home. "Hi honey," she said when Leo orbed in.

"Hi," Leo smiled "Where are the kids?"

Piper turned round to face Leo and for a second he thought she was going to say they didn't have kids, but she didn't. "Wyatt and Chris are in their room."

Leo went and sat next to Piper.

"Phoebe and Paige not here?"

"Who?"

"Your sisters – where are they?"

"Sisters?" Piper laughed "I don't have any sisters - you know that."

"Right. Of course." Leo said quietly. Piper turned her attention back to the TV while Leo got up and went upstairs and in to the boy's room.

"Dad, what have we told you about knocking before you come in!" They both shouted. Leo stopped in the doorway. "What's up Dad? You ok?"

Leo nodded.

"Hey Dad, I'm getting better at orbing! Aren't I Wyatt – tell him!"

"Yeah – Chris is way better at orbing now," Wyatt laughed.

"Er…good. That's very good," Leo said, before going out the room and up to the attic.

He opened the old door causing it to creak and slowly made his way over to the other side of the attic where there was a massive book on a stand.

"The Book of Shadows," Leo said, flicking through it, "wow so many demons. I've never even heard of some of these." Leo looked through the book in amazement. He got to the end and closed it. "I'm in the wrong time still," he said sadly "I shouldn't know about these and I shouldn't be here." He orbed out the Manor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He stood on the windy cliff looking out over the ocean. "I have to. I must go back," he said with fear "I must go to The Triangle again." He took one last look at everything around him before orbing out towards The Triangle again.

Leo orbed in to the area and the stormy weather came again, forcing Leo down to the ocean and as he hit the water hard it caused him to cry out in pain.

He managed to float, the water surprisingly warm this time and there were no waves. It seemed calm. Too calm.

Leo was unsure what to do. Last time he had gone under the water and there had been a light, but this time there was nothing. He listened to the sound of the water splashing up gently around him and he was surprised when he suddenly heard a humming noise.

He looked up and coming down towards him were a dozen or so war planes. They were coming fast and Leo started to swim, but knowing he had little chance to make it he stopped and looked up. The planes were just metres away and he put his hands over his eyes.

Nothing.

Everything was silent except the soft noise of the water.

Leo looked and noticed he was alone in the water and the planes had gone and he couldn't believe it. He didn't understand. How was that possible? How was any of this possible?

He didn't have any time to think about it though as the water became choppy and the waves rose around him before crashing over him, soaking him even more.

He knew what was happening and he couldn't stop it. He didn't want to stop it. He let the waves swallow him and he went deeper and deeper, the temperature dropping. He held his breath and tried to look around, but with no luck as once again his world went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell

Thanks for the review :D

To zekesbabe

Thanks for the review! If you say so. As for the science – it hasn't been proven – no theories have even proven everything that has happened so The Triangle is still a mystery. That would be the point, though I do think there is a scientific explanation for it (I just like the supernatural kinda things as well which is why I wrote this story lol)

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	4. Chapter 4

Leo found himself sitting on the steps of the Manor. He looked around and could see a few kids on the street messing around. One of them suddenly hit another one. They went to hit him back but he levitated out of reach. A few houses away on the other side of the street Leo noticed a policeman walking and the next thing he knew the policeman had orbed over to the fight and broke them up. The kid who had started the fight orbed out and the other froze the policeman and walked off. The policeman was surprised to find himself alone when he unfroze a minute later. He looked around before groaning and walking off.

Leo was so surprised over what he had just seen that he hadn't noticed Piper standing behind him.

"There may be no evil magic but it'll never stop the fights," she said with a sigh. Leo stood up and spun round. "Anyway," Piper continued "can I help you?"

"Er…how do you mean?"

"Well you're sitting on the steps outside my house. Are you lost?"

Leo looked blankly at her. "You…you don't recognise me?"

"No. I'm sorry. Should I?"

"Well…no," Leo said "I'll er…go now."

He stood up and happened to look towards the house where he was sure he saw Dan walk past. He ignored this and looked at Piper who smiled at him and went back in to the house. Leo walked down the steps and started slowly walking down the street. He began thinking of everything that had happened.

He missed his real family. Piper and little Wyatt and Chris. He missed his life. His reality. He wanted to get back but he had no idea how. He felt alone and worried.

Suddenly a voice made him jump. He stopped walking and an angry woman walked around him. "Watch where ya going!" Leo's thoughts suddenly turned to where he was. He looked around and saw he was next to a small shop and around him were houses. He was about to carry on walking when he noticed something in front of him. A newspaper stand. He picked up the paper and looked through it and as he did he noticed a headline, The Devil's Triangle, and read the writing below. It was about a ship that had just disappeared in the area known as The Bermuda Triangle. Leo read the name at the bottom. Phoebe Halliwell. He smiled and then read the smaller writing underneath which had an address.

Leo looked around before orbing out, the newspaper falling to the floor where Leo had been standing.

Leo stood outside a building which was the address he had seen in the newspaper. He walked up to it and opened the door. Inside was a small office with a few people working at desks while others walked around busily.

"Can I help you sir?"

Leo looked in front of him and saw a man standing there. He couldn't believe who it was. He guessed that the man didn't know him though and that he should probably say something. "Er…yeah. I was kinda wondering what you know about The Bermuda Triangle."

The man smiled. "I'm Cole Turner. Please come this way." Cole led him to a nearby desk and they both sat down. "What is it you want to know?"

"Everything."

After a while Cole had told him pretty much everything he could about The Triangle and Leo explained some of what had happened to him. He was surprised that Cole seemed to believe him and that he tried to help him.

Leo shook hands with Cole and walked out the building. He now knew what he had to do thanks to Cole.

Leo orbed once again to The Triangle.

After everything would things go right this time or are things about to get even worse?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To mandymoore1 and Bluishorbs

Thanks for the reviews!

Please keep reading and reviewing :)


	5. The End

Leo orbed once again to The Triangle and orbed down towards the water, splashing in to it. He went down under the surface and had to push his way back up, managing it and gasping for air. He'd never orbed that far down in water before and he wasn't used to having to orb through water anyway.

He looked around. Water for miles and this time nothing strange, not even the stormy weather. Leo caught his breath and began to tread water to stay afloat.

Before something had always happened, but this time there was nothing and after a minute Leo decided to orb out the water. He orbed up and suddenly a group of six Navy planes came towards him. In surprise he stopped orbing and began to fall back down towards the dangerous ocean waters below.

Leo cut through the water and, as hard as he tried, he didn't have the strength to swim back to the surface. He went deeper and deeper and as he did he noticed a swirling light.

All around him he suddenly noticed bodies…bodies of pilots. Parts of shattered planes were around him. He was sure they hadn't been there before, but they looked like they'd just crashed and when he looked at himself he noticed that he was wearing the same uniform as the pilots. Thoughts started going through his mind. He wasn't a pilot…was he?

He fought to hold his breath as he looked around more, wondering what was happening and trying desperately to think who he was.

Leo's mind started to go blank until he saw part of a plane nearby. The end part of a wing from the plane said L.W-1 and at the side of that was the triquetra symbol, the symbol of the Charmed ones.

Leo's memory came flooding back to him and he began fighting to survive. He tried to head to the light, all the time he was thinking about his life. Reality. He reached the light and everything slowly faded. The next thing Leo knew he was in the Manor again with Piper next to him looking worried.

He opened his eyes slowly and blinked, getting his vision in to focus. "Where am I?" he asked shakily.

"You're in the Manor. Don't worry," Piper said softly.

"How many kids do we have?"

"What?"

"How many kids do we have?"

"Two."

"How old?"

"Wyatt is three and Chris is one."

"And we're married?"

"Yes, of course. Leo what's wrong? Why are you asking these questions?"

"I just needed to know," Leo replied "something strange happened and I needed to know I was in the right place…the right time…that this is my true life."

Piper smiled. "I don't know what happened, but you are certainly in the right place." She hugged him tightly. "Now get some rest. You seem tired."

Leo smiled and kissed her before falling to sleep, happy that he was finally back home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well that is the end and Leo is now home with everything as it should be.

To mandymoore1

Thanks for the review!

Please review :)


End file.
